The AfterLife Of The Party
by Glitch Phantom
Summary: AmericanDragon:JakeLongDannyPhantomDannyxOCLeea discovers a ghost boy one night on patrol. Together , while trying to take the ghost back home , the face not only his enemies but hers and little something else too.[STORY BY GLITCH]
1. Disappearing Boy

**The (After) Life of the Party**

_Chp1_: _Disappearing Boy_

_Show(s): Danny Phantom/American Dragon_

_Pairings: Leea/Danny_

_Disclaimer: I do not own either of these shows. So. Don't either of you companies go suing me! Grawr! Leea Lorain's character design, back story as well as anything NOT in either show, belongs to me._

**Am I Here Or Am I There**

**Or Am I Playing On The Stairs**

**Am I In My Room With My Toys**

**I Am The Disappearing Boy**

_-Green Day "Disappearing Boy"_

Supernatural and magical are interpreted as different. Though in reality both are the same. One used 'science' as a solution, the other, folklore. From aliens to unicorns. Bigfoot to fairies. All can be said for, but not shown.

Which brings us to this. The tale of both supernatural and magical coming together. A ghost and a dragon. Where in which a little more then nothing happens.

SLAM!

Leea was greeted with the fist of a large troll. She groaned slightly, her head throbbed with agonizing pain. She growled, standing back up. She leapt forward, spinning about and slamming the troll into the alley wall with her tail.

"Ha! That's what you get!" She yelled, but as soon as she spoke one of the trolls 'friends' rammed her hard into the opposing wall. She whimpered but kicked the ugly monster away. "Hey!"

She released a wave of flame onto the group of trolls who instantly shrank back and fled. She put her hands on her hips with a wide grin on her dragon face. "Ha. Showed them."

"Yeah you sure did." An almost sarcastic voice broke out. She blinked for a moment before turning about. She spotted a flabby looking dog not to far from the alley. She grunted at the sight. "I did good. Shut up."

"Yeah but you were supposed to capture them." Fu Dog said squarely. She snorted a puff of black smoke. Fu Dog rolled his eyes. "Either way. Nice job. You at least put them off for abit."

Leea turned back from her large lizardy dragon form into her somewhat small human one. She rubbed her jaw where she'd been punched as well as her shoulder. The two peculiar pair walked along the empty streets of New York.

Occasionally they looked around dark corners, to the skies, but otherwise kept silent.

Once reaching the bay area Leea gave a nod to Fu before dragoning up. "See ya." She stated.

"See ya." He replied.

She took off silently over the empty bay to the Statue of Liberty. She came to rest on her crown, crawling over to her torch. Long ago she'd made an opening she could get through. She moved inside, giving a satisfied sigh she curled in on herself.

Now it was time for a peaceful-

"GRAH!"

She blinked with alarm, at first rushing to get up but slamming into the top of the torch. She hissed irritably before sliding from the opening. She was greeted by a strange sight. An illuminate green light almost blinded her.

But when her eyes adjusted to the light she looked ahead. A large Octagon shone brightly. In the middle of the shape green was swirling continuously. But from the middle of said octagon another yell was heard. This time something was thrown out, heading straight for the water.

She gasped, flying quickly towards them. They did pass through the water and she dived in after. It didn't take long for her to spot and grab them. She broke through the water, panting for air and flapping her wings fiercely, the water dragging her down slightly.

She was able to land on a dock without killing them both. She panted roughly before pulling herself off the one beneath her. She blinked curiously. When she had grabbed them in the water, the, what seemed to be male teen, had pure white hair, glowing green eyes and a black and white suit. They had seen human yet not.

But this one was defiantly human. They had dark black hair, regular jeans and a white and red shirt. Ordinary. Either way. She'd save them. Possibly it was just a trick of the light…water…whatever.

She was snapped from her thought at some small groans. Her eyes averted to the human, who was wriggling slightly. Within a few moments they began to stir and his eyes opened.

At first both stared. Silence.

"AGH!" The human yelled, he became transparent and fazed through the ground.

Leea blinked in confusion, feeling about on the spot the human had been on brief seconds before.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!?" Leea looked up to the human, who was trembling slightly. Leea blinked at him, then the ground.

"How'd you do that?" She asked calmly.

"Answer me first!" He snapped. She grunted.

"Leea."

"Okay...Leea...are you a dragon!?"

"Yup..."

The human was silent for a moment. She began to creep towards him, pulling herself up to her full height. He stared for a moment before falling flat on his back, unconscious.

"…Nice to meet you to..." She said, glancing him over.


	2. Around The World

**The (After) Life of the Party**

_Chp2_:_ Around The World_

_Show(s): Danny Phantom/American Dragon_

_Pairings: Leea/Danny_

_Disclaimer: I do not own either of these shows. So. Don't either of you companies go suing me! Grawr! Leea Lorain's character design, back story as well as anything NOT in either show, belongs to me._

I know I know for sure  
That life is beautiful around the world  
I know I know it's you  
You say hello and then I say I do

_-Red Hot Chili Peppers "Around the World"_

Heavy eyes opened to an unknown area. They looked around for a brief moment. They then sat up. The area around him were that of a, musty, empty, old shop. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, confused.

He couldn't remember what had happened. Or not clearly anyway.

He'd been in a fight with Plasmius. Something had happened during that fight. A MASSIVE portal had appeared in the real world , he'd been sucked into it , the last thing he remembered seeing was Plasmius trying to get to him , in a confused state as well , as for why , he was unsure. But. The pull of the portal and traveling to wherever he ended up, drained him.

He then fell through. He had seen a large body of water, bright lights, and as he fell, something coming towards him.

But he'd hit the water and it knocked the wind out of him , other thoughts pushed aside as he gulped in a massive amount of water he wasn't planning on swallowing. But whatever had been moving towards him scooped him up and they broke past the cold waters into the sky.

Everything was hazy.

But. It cleared. And in front of him was what seemed to be a purple dragon.

They made some exchange.

And he passed out.

Now. Here he was.

"Ah. I see you have awoken."

He jumped slightly, glancing to his left. A small Chinese man looked back at him with a reassuring smile. Danny couldn't help but shrink back. He was in an unknown area , in an unknown building , with an unknown man. The fact this man was old and looked harmless didn't mean anything.

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you."

"W-Where am I?" He stuttered.

"You are in my shop."

"Where's that?"

"In New York."

"NEW YORK!?"

The elderly man seemed to jump this time as Danny hoped to his feet. New York?! The portal hadn't dragged him into some ghostly dragon realm, which he thought was the case when not really thinking about it. But it took him to a completely different area! State even!

Danny pulled and tugged at his hair, pacing the store. The elderly man watched him with calm, curious eyes. Danny continued this for a few more minutes before he paused.

"Wait. How did I get off the dock?"

"Dock?"

"Yeah. Where I passed out."

"Oh. I did not retrieve you."

"You didn't?"

"No. You were brought here."

"By who?"

"By me." A feminine voice touched the air. A Girl walked in from a doorway that led into what seemed to be more store. Or the back of it. Behind her fallowed four heads, a black haired one tinged in green, a cap covered one, a pig tailed one, though in puffy balls, and a dog.

The female herself had dark black hair that, though she had bangs lolling in her view, was pushed back with a white head band. Her attired was a black choker , purple top , black jeans that went to around knee length , black shoes , arm warmers it seemed , and a kitty backpack , in which the cat looked mutilated.

"And who are you?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I-I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leea. Leea Loraine." She walked up, hand outstretched for a shake. At first he nodded, going to do the same but in the middle, his eyes widened and he snapped his hand away.

"Leea you said."

"Yes."

"Leea as in the DRAGON I saw!?"

All of the people-and dogs-in the shop blinked in surprise before looking to Leea who looked calm. The elderly man straightened slightly and walked into the back. Danny watched him for a moment before looking back to Leea who was giving him a blank look.

"Well?"

"I think you were seeing things."

"I was not! It was a dragon! It was purple! It had hair to, kinda like yours, and and, white spikes along its back, a black underbelly, and, ugh.., my head..." He rubbed furiously on his forehead.

This was sounding crazy to him and he'd faced worse.

The old man returned now, holding a cup of something.

"Drink this." He said, holding it up to him. Danny was not in the mood for arguing, so, he took it without a word. But before he could take a drink it was smacked from his hand and its contents spilled onto the floor.

Leea was glaring at the elderly man, a dark look in her eye. He seemed to try to subdue himself by doing the same.

"Leea! You know very well he-!"

"But he's different! He came out of some green portal after all! And he looked different! He had white hair, green eyes….HE'S DIFFERENT! Who cares if he saw my dr-"

"Enough!" The elderly man barked. She immediately went silent.

Danny didn't need to put two and two together, it was plainly obvious. He tried to seem calm, but it didn't seem so.

"So. You're actually the dragon." He said, clearing his throat.

She glanced down nervously for a moment before twirls of green engulfed her. What once was a small teen girl was now a large snake like creature with folded wings. She made sure to not seem intimidating and was sitting back on her hind legs, front claws together, nails drumming together.

He actually seemed to stare in awe this time.

"That's-"

"I'm not the only one you know!" She said hastily, causing the elderly man and green tinted hair teen to look at her in utter shock. They both made a moved to clasp their hands over her mouth but he hissed and puffed some fire at the two. Looking to one another, as if they knew they could fight back but couldn't, they looked to Danny.

It now was obvious these two were dragons as well. Danny felt his limbs get numb. He limped slightly, reaching for the couch he had abandoned before. Leea was able to gently push him to the couch with her tail before changing back.

Danny , again rubbing his forehead from the migraine that was forming , was able to look at all of them. His eyes fell on Leea, who was now looking so innocent you wouldn't imagine her being a dragon. He frowned slightly.

"I don't think… We should erase your memory. Obviously you don't belong here…and if we were to do that…we might not be able to help you.." She said in an even tone. Danny nodded along.

"So Danny…we will help you...you aren't 'normal' being the way you came here , but , in the meanwhile , you can stay here , and also you can't tell anyone about us , okay?"

"Sure." He said, now calm.

She nodded.

The elderly man sighed slightly. "You may sleep on the couch tonight. I will try to find you some things to sleep in. In the meanwhile. Jake. Take Leea back to the Statue."

"Sure gramps." The green tinted hair teen said, who's name was obviously Jake. "Trix, Spud, I'll talk to you guys at school."

"Alright Jakey."

"Ten four good buddy." The two other people said as they walked out of the shop.

Jake and Leea looked at each other. With silent words of the eyes they both were engulfed by swirls. Leea's, again, being green, Jake's being blue.

Now the purple dragon once again appeared, this time standing next to a red one with a yellowish orange underbelly, green spikes and hair like Jake.

Danny couldn't help but jump slightly at the sight of the two. They glanced in his direction before swooping out the door, Jake's tail grabbing at the door knob and closing the door as they took to the sky.

Danny was able to walk over in time to see the figures disappear beyond some buildings.

"You must promise not to break our trust of you." A voice rang out smoothly behind him. Danny turned his head and nodded to the elderly man.

"I won't. I promise."

The elderly man nodded and moved to the back of the shop.

"I-I'm sorry. But I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Lao Shi. But you can calm me Gramps. Everyone else does." Said the el-Lao-gramps, who popped his head from the door way, giving Danny a smile.

The teen returned the gesture. He glanced out the window.

"This is an interesting day..." He replied , looking down , wondering about Plasmius , Sam , Tucker , his mom and Dad , Jazz , and about Leea , who lingered in his thoughts , changing back and forth from human to dragon , like he did though from human to ghost boy.

He shook his head.

"Very Interesting."


End file.
